Sweat hearts
by Once-upon-a-writer2176
Summary: Maka x Soul. Maka's sick of Tsubaki and Blackstar being too lovey and then she goes and spends Valentine's Day with Soul. Don't like don't read Disclaimer: I don't own Soul eater


Maka anxiously waited for breakfast to end. It was a romantic horror. Tsubaki and Blackstar were kissing after every bite of food they took, every sweet sentence, or in Blackstar's case, every time someone was looking. Valentines Day. One of the most... Interesting... Holidays with all of her friend. With pretty much all of her friends dating one another it was hard to find a break from it. "Ugh." Kid grimaced and made a face for the umpteenth time that hour, but Maka really couldn't disagree with his actions, if she wasn't so petrified, she would be doing the exact same thing.

"Blackstar. Tsubaki. I'm trying to eat." She rubbed her forehead and turned to away from them, squeezing her fork hard, trying to stop from kicking them out.

"Then eat..." The couple seemed not to mind the audience and went on with what they were doing.

"Where's Soul when you need him." He'd get them to stop... Somehow.

"You're a good enough breakfast for me." Maka heard Blackstar say and she was done.

"And it's completely ruined." She pushed her food away and tried to make an escape to elsewhere but Kid grabbed her hand.

"If I have to sit through the torture, so do you." He twitched slightly and began to squeeze Maka's hand so hard it was becoming uncomfortable.

"No I don't so. And besides, you're not forced to be here anyway." Maka took her hand from Kid, racing away from the nightmare. "Just a little bit longer, then I'll be able to see Soul." She tugged at the long sleeves of her jacket while taking a deep breath.

"I love these heart shaped pancakes you made... But not as much as you." Maka grimaced at her friends love-sappy filled words as Blackstar and Tsubaki rubbed noses together.

"Do you guys mind!" Kid finally broke and slammed his fists on the table.

"No, we don't mind, you can stay here." Blackstar smirked deviously, kissing Tsubaki again.

"UUUGGGHHHH." Kid groaned, slouching and looked away from the horrific scene. "Why do you do this to us guys. Seriously? I don't know why I'm still here." Kid sighed, giving up on getting them to stop. It was many more grueling **minutes** of sitting there for Kid and Maka simply waiting until she's go and meet up with Soul. They'd been dating for about a year now and thank Lord death they weren't as public as the two down stairs. Maka glanced at her phone.

It was from Soul, telling her where to meet. Maka snatched up her satchel that was packed up with some special treats for her and Soul and threw it over her shoulder. (Cat form) Blair came in and stuck her nose in the bag that was sagging low to the floor when Maka set it down briefly to grab something off her desk. "Hey, get out of there."

She rolled her eyes at the cat who then proofed into a human. "Where are you going Maka... Why do you need all of this candy?" Maka grabbed the bag up.

"Nowhere, just to meet up with Soul." She licked her lips, desiring to get the delicious candies stuffed inside the bag.

"Oh! You're going to spend Valentine's Day with Soul how adorable!" She squealed.

"Ehh, later Blair... Oh and I wouldn't go down stairs if I were you." She side stepped to the right of Blair and headed out the door to see Soul...

Maka strolled through Death City, watching as the snow melted from the tops of buildings and the grass was starting to spring up from out of the heavy ice. Spring was approaching fast for this time of year, usually winter kept its hold on Death City from four to five months but the temperatures were unusually high this year. Maka wasn't pleased with sudden change in weather for she enjoyed the cold and wished for it to return with a snowy blizzard that blanket the town and give her a perfect alibi to spend more time with Soul.

Maybe an excuse like 'I got lost in the snow' would work. Sadly, however, the weather decided that spring should make an early appearance. The cold never bothered Maka much and even 32 degree weather she could wear a t-shirt and jeans and feel moderately warm but she found at least two benefits of seeming cold more rewarding. She had an excuse to stay in bed all day because she needed to keep warm. Two, Soul would wrap his arms around her to transfer his body heat. Three was the most important of course but for now in the 50 degree weather a yellow shirt and some black knee length shorts were good enough for her.

Maka popped her sore wrist that had hit a thick punching bag the wrong way and was a definitely sprained; nothing she couldn't handle. She remembered she needed to pick up some more food and the grocery store wasn't too far away from where she was, maybe a five minute walk but she wouldn't be back home until after dinner and had no intentions of carrying around many bags all day.

The trees surrounding the remote park in Death City frowned upon the small town with their dead limbs and cracked bark but nothing could put a damper on Lexi's mood right now. She was spending the day with Soul and nothing could ruin that...

"There you are." Soul wrapped his arms securely around Maka from behind when she stepped into the forrest's clearing. "I was worried Tsubaki and Blackstar made you go blind and you got lost."

"Oh believe me I was just about to get to that point, but I managed to get out of there." She kissed his cheek and swayed from side to side peacefully.

"Well good, I couldn't imagine spending Valentine's Day alone." Soul examined the brown satchel hanging down at Maka's side. "Hmmm?"

Soul seized the bad and started to sort through it. "Soul! What are you doing?!"

"Oh just looking through your bag... Nothing to be worried about my love." She desperately tried to get the bag back but Soul held her away from it. "Ahh, you did bring some!" Soul yanked out his most favored candy.

Sweet hearts.

"Soul those are for later!" Soul waited a few seconds.

"It's later." He popped a few into his mouth. "Hey!" She tackled him to the ground, landing ontop of him making him loose the box of candies. "Aww, come on!" He tried to push her off of him.

"Hehehe." She ruffled up his hair and locked there lips together.

"You taste like sweet hearts." He noted, cupping her face with his hand.

"I might have snagged a few before I came here."

"I THOUGHT THERE WERE SOME MISSING!" He kissed her cheek and fell back laughing. "The world looks so weird upside down."

"I know, when I was little I'd use to hang off branches and pretend the sky was the ground." She tapped his nose and grabbed the box of sweet hearts near his head and started to eat them.

"You're eating them without me!?" She winked playfully and set one on his forehead. "You are evil!"

He once again struggled to get her off and succeeded in doing so. "Ah Soul!" He dumped all the sweat hearts in his mouth.

"Sorry, none left."

"Oh, you're gonna pay for that-!" She wrestled him to the ground, but unbeknownst to her Soul was subtly wrestling her towards the lake.

"Oops!"

He shoved her off and into the water which still retained it's freezing temperature. "Soul!" She arose from the water, hair sticking to her face, clothes soaked. "I hate you."

"Yet you love me at the same time." He kissed her, never mind the sweet gesture she splashed water on him and dragged him in as well. "Nice." He emerged covered in some underwater plants.

"Why thank you." She dragged her body out of the water. "Come on let's go into to town and get warm at some restaurant, I brought some money." She paused for a second. "And need to go to the grocery store, I haven't gone shopping in a while and I'd like to be able to have more than just ramen everyday."

"Yes and no." He pulled back some white hair from his face and tossed his jacket on the ground carelessly. "We can go have something to eat but I don't wanna go to the grocery store... I'd rather spend the day doing nice things with you... Not shopping."

"Fine I'll go later... But only if you give a kiss first." Soul leaned in and gave her a quick kiss and they headed off to eat.

"Death bucks café." Soul glanced around at all of the pictures of Lord Death on the walls.

"You did say I could pick." Maka clasped her hands together and took a bite of her pepperoni pizza.

"You should have ordered meatballs though... We could have done a lady and the tramp thing." He took a slice from the tray in front of him and wiped some of the grease off on the plate.

"If you want me to kiss you, you can just ask." She leaned forward over the table and kissed him momentarily.

"Then expect to hear that question a lot from me." He leaned back in the chair wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm still freezing."

"Well we can snuggle next to each other later... If Tsubaki and Blackstar are gone that is." Maka giggled. "Yeah, hopefully Kid's not still there... Oh I'd almost feel bad for leaving him all alone."

"Almost?"

"Almost."

 **A/n: I don't know anymore... It's late... Goodnight... Reviews are appreciated... Bye!**


End file.
